Always
by Elixirs
Summary: The Doctor finally reunites with Rose Tyler but in a very awkward situation in which Rose is no longer the innocent girl the Doctor once knew. Loosely based from the series 'Secret Diary of a Call Girl'. ONESHOT


**Always**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a DW fanfic so please forgive me if I commit any plot inconsistency. Also I haven't reached the 11th Doctor so I really apologise if he sounds out of character anytime throughout the fic. I'm generally an American-English speaker so writing in British English was a little tricky, feel free to point out any misuses. Lastly, this story is loosely connected to the BBC TV series 'Secret Diary of a Call Girl' starred by Billie Piper. I was so inspired by her scene with Matt Smith I just couldn't resist writing a fanfic out of it!**

Summary: _The Doctor finally reunites with Rose Tyler but in a very awkward situation in which Rose is no longer the innocent girl the Doctor once knew. Loosely based from the series '_Secret Diary of a Call Girl_'. ONESHOT._

Song suggestion: **Blue Jeans **by** Lana Del Rey**

* * *

"This is ridiculous. How can he honestly keep all of... _this_!"

Amy Pond gestured her hands violently at the floor—_well_, if she could still call it a floor when everything that surrounded her and Rory Williams were filled with sheer nonsense.

It was spring on Earth, although technically seasons didn't matter anymore since living in the TARDIS would disregard time altogether. Nevertheless, Amy felt she was obliged to do at least some cleaning and a part of her secretly wanted to explore the depths of the TARDIS. And Rory, being the loving bloke he was to his wife, accompanied her in giving a hand.

Unfortunately for them, they had completely underestimated the amount of junk bombarding the whole console room that even continued through the other rooms.

Amy felt that she'd be going through several springs before she could actually sort everything out.

"Blimey Rory, I'll be grey by the time I've finished with this," she sighed worriedly while her husband wrapped one arm around hers for comfort.

"Can't you just … y'know, ask the TARDIS to pop everything back?" Rory lightly kicked the different broken mechanical parts in front of him, trying to form a path but with the complete overload, it was pointless to try.

"Ah, good day Ponds! I—oof!"

"And there goes the Doctor," Amy mumbled guiltily. She knew it was her mess, but it was the Doctor's fault to begin with. She was actually doing him a favour! Nonetheless the mess was so overwhelming she could feel her head wavering.

The Doctor sat back up while rubbing the back of his head to sooth it from the fall. When he looked behind him, he realised his '_pillow_' was actually a _suppose-to-be-dinosaur_ Lego, but some of the pieces were caught in his hair.

He looked around and then at the guilty party. "Well, this is uh… _abstract_?"

"We're spring cleaning Doctor. You honestly don't need all of this rubbish," Amy filled in.

He looked taken aback her comment about his precious belongings that he subconsciously took the broken lamp beside him and hugged it protectively. "No it isn't. Everything here's important. Who gave you the right to go through my stuff anyway?"

"Really Doctor… A toothbrush with no bristles is still useful to you?" she replied back while holding the object with only two of her fingers, repulsed on how unhygienic it looked. She hoped he wouldn't reply he was still using it.

"Everything has a purpose," the Doctor said nonchalantly.

Amy decided it was futile to reason with the Doctor but she would still insist on cleaning away what was really unnecessary.

Which meant pretty much everything, but what could she do? It was the Doctor she was arguing with.

While Amy and the Doctor continued debating on whether a boot with a huge gap between the sole and the leather could actually be used in reviving a race far away in the Universe, Rory's attention shifted to a distracting piece of red protruding in between the thousands of junk beside him. Out of curiosity, he hesitantly reached down to touch the mystery item. When he felt the texture was fabric, he eased a bit knowing his suspicion that it was alive or that it'll potentially bite his arm off disappeared. He picked the red cloth and pulled it out, flushing bright red when he realised what it was.

"Oh—_oh_ _bloody hell_," he revolted embarrassingly, dropping the article back onto the _not-so_ floor, landing on a stack of dusty books.

Both of the bickering pair diverted their attention from each other and instead to Rory, following their eyes down to the reason why Rory had blushed.

Amy suddenly had the biggest grin the Doctor has ever seen.

And he didn't like that look at all.

The ginger reached down to pick up the discarded item and held it up at the Doctor's face. She could've sworn red tints crept to his cheeks and ears and Amy knew because the Doctor would have to face a complicated time explaining why it was here.

"Doctor…," Amy began. "Why do you have a bra?"

He shrugged and quickly dragged his attention span to anything he could distract himself with. He did not want to explain how he was left with it and especially the person who owned it.

"_My my_ Doctor, didn't know you were type to have this kind of hobby." Amy slipped the strap into her index finger and swung it around while swaying cheekily to irk the Doctor some more. It was working very well.

"Oh sod off you lot," he groaned grumpily but didn't mean it harshly.

In fact, it only made Amy's curiosity grow.

"Come on Doctor, you're already caught red-handed. Out with it already," she insisted, following the Doctor around although there wasn't much moving since there were simply far too many things on the floor that Amy's regret half-vanished for making such a mess.

"It was owned by a companion of mine, Rose. And before you get any weird ideas, no we didn't do anything intimate. And how do I know it's hers among my other previous companions? Because we suspected it had alien activity when we once travelled in a high-potential radioactive planet and I didn't want my companion growing extra legs or a lizard's tongue. Although... That would've been rather interesting now that I think about it…"

"… Are you serious? You, used her undergarment for a _science experiment_?" Amy asked in disbelief. She was hoping for something more… _normal_, like a fling with his older companions but nothing was normal with the Doctor after all. She should be used to that by now.

"And the print of this," she continued while looking at the bra. "Rose embroidery owned by Rose? That's a tad bit tacky."

"Right you two. Fancy a cuppa?" Rory cut in before the Doctor and the Amy would go on forever. They'll never have the end of it. The Doctor clapped his hands together and flashed a grin at him. "Yes Rory, tea is perfect, now off you two go Pond and Pond!" the Doctor quickly gestured the both of them to the kitchen. Before Amy could even protest, the Doctor had already disappeared somewhere in the TARDIS. She slumped onto the bar stool counter with Rory resting his elbows on the opposite side.

"You know the Doctor Amy. Full of mystery and wonder," Rory said, trying to comfort his wife while she let out a disappointed sigh.

"There's no way it's '_just a science experiment'_. He may be the greatest Timelord of all time but he's still a bloke in a sense," she said while Rory began to prepare their tea.

"_Amy_…," he said her name like he knew she was planning to do something completely reckless. "Don't do anything stupid okay?" He set the tea in front of her and she gently smiled, accepting the tea.

"You know me Rory, got to give it a shot. I have an idea that he's holding back more than we should know. No harm in trying right?"

Rory studied her before deciding that even if he disagreed with her, he would still let her have her way. Her puppy eyes were just too irresistible to say no to. He sighed and handed another cup of tea to her.

"Here, take this to the Doctor. But if he really doesn't want to talk about it, don't push it alright?" he warned while Amy beamed back in excitement.

"Ta," she giggled lightly, taking the saucer and sliding off the chair. She gave a quick peck on Rory's cheek before setting off to find the Doctor.

Rory stood slightly startled, and then smiled at how lucky he was to have such an amazing wife. However, his expression turned to a frown when he stared at the very distracting bra that Amy had left on the counter, unsure on what to do with it.

* * *

She hadn't expected to find him so easily when she would've assumed he hid himself somewhere deep inside his spaceship in order to avoid her.

In fact, the Doctor was in the room adjacent to the kitchen tinkering away with an object he picked up from the floor, his full concentration on it.

"Doctor I brought you tea," Amy said gently. He glanced up at her and smiled, accepting the cup with a polite thank you.

"Budge up Doctor," she spoke, waiting for the Doctor to shift over to accommodate her on the couch, sitting down beside him when he did.

"How's the spring cleaning going?" the Doctor asked after taking a long sip, his body easing from the tension build-up from all the repairing.

"Well, since you would hardly let me touch anything, not much improvement."

"Ah," was all he could say, setting the cup back on the saucer.

"Doctor, who is this Rose?" she asked bluntly. She could feel the Doctor stiffen at the mention of her name.

"Rose, she was one of my companions in my previous generation," he said hesitatingly, earning a nod from Amy with the knowledge she already knew.

"Rose. Rose Tyler was a dear friend whom I lost once. We did reunite after some time but it was a lot more complicated then and so we separated again," he spoke while staring straight through the door that lead to the console room. Amy watched the Doctor's reaction and sudden sadness has stricken her because she knew it was a lot deeper than that.

The Doctor eventually explained the whole story about how they first met in the basement all way to Bad Wolf Bay and finally his clone staying behind with her. Amy remained silent, listening attentively to everything he was saying. He never really revealed any of his past to Amy and with the Doctor opening like this, she discovered that it meant the Doctor trusted her enough to confess something so personal.

"In the end, all went well and everyone had a happy ending," the Doctor concluded. He turned to look back at Amy and grimaced when he saw she was completely unconvinced by his statement.

"A-hah! It seems I finally figured out how to fix you," the Doctor said distractedly, picking up the lump of metal he set down on his lap when he was offered a drink.

"Now all I have to do is to heat up the alloy to 1600 degrees and it should undergo a change in the arrangement of atoms in its allotropy. This'll allow the atoms the small carbon atoms to enter—"

"Do you love her?"

The Doctor froze, utterly stunned by her question. His eyes grew momentarily dark before he lit up and continued to babble on.

"Come on Pond! This is basic chemistry. Tut. Tut.," he clicked his tongue, feigning disappointment.

The Doctor jumped up and teasingly poked Amy's forehead with his finger. "Got to go Amy. So little time and so many to save. Thank you very much for the tea though, lovely chat too," the Doctor said and hastily dashed off before Amy could even reply.

She remained on the couch, staring at the doorway while ingesting everything she had heard.

And then she had her resolve.

It was time to visit Earth once more.

The parallel one.

* * *

"Amy, I have a really bad feeling about this and I mean really bad."

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport Rory," Amy scoffed.

Amy stood in front of the controls in the console room, attempting to press buttons that would magically set coordinates to where she wanted to set off. She had also explained to Rory about what the Doctor had told her but not too much because she felt that what the Doctor said was more of a secret and giving off all the information would betray his trust of her. But she said enough for Rory to understand that Rose was once certainly someone very important to him and possibly still was.

The only thing Rory had completely detested with was infiltrating the TARDIS without the Doctor's consent. He knew that the Doctor would never let anyone else pilot the TARDIS. Then again, he wasn't even sure the TARDIS would let other people control it.

Amy pressing, pulling, switching and eventually whacking proved Rory's point that it wouldn't budge unless it was the Doctor touching it.

"There's no point Amy, even if you tortured it, I doubt that it would move," Rory prompted.

Amy rested her hands on the edge of the controls and dropped her head down in defeat. She whispered helplessly, "Please, hear me out girl. I know I make fun of the Doctor talking to you but if you really can hear me, then will you fulfil my request and take us to Rose's world?"

She waited for the TARDIS to jerk and dematerialise.

Nothing.

She gave up, flinging her hands in the air and then storming off.

"I should've guessed talking to a wall is just bollo—_AHCKS!_"

Both Amy and Rory hurled onto the floor as the TARDIS rocked wildly. The junk they had still failed to clean up bumped into them and some even jolting onto their backs. Thankfully nothing sharp was hitting them.

"_Pooooonds,_ what did—you _do_!" Doctor called out dangerously, struggling to get back to the console room. The obstacle of his belongings only complicated his way to reach the centre.

The TARDIS jerked to the side causing the Doctor to fly down onto the floor, joining Amy and Rory in their struggle to get back up.

"Amy what did you touch? You're not supposed to touch anything—_oww_! Is that a—oh god that's inappropriate," the Doctor groaned in vexation, tossing away a moulded banana peel with weird green jelly-like substance on it.

"I-I didn't do anything! Sure I pressed some buttons… But nothing happened! Only when I was about to leave it suddenly started moving. I didn't think the TARDIS is slow in responding to anything technical," Amy half lied gripping onto the nearest railing for support.

Finally the TARDIS stopped and everything was quite again. The Doctor was the first to stand up, immediately striding over to the controls, checking the monitors for any unnatural behaviour. All tests showed negative for anything that seemed out of the norm and the Doctor eased with relief that nothing has blown up. _So far._

"Where are we?" Amy asked as Rory assisted her back up, brushing off the dirt on her apparel.

"Dunno. Only way to find out is to go out," the Doctor said, straightening up and then walking over to the entrance of the TARDIS.

He opened the door and stepped out, examining the scenery they were standing on.

"Huh, it's London, Earth," the Doctor said, slightly disappointed that the TARDIS had brought them somewhere not quite as interesting. The Ponds followed behind him and they both inhaled the nostalgia of their home.

"Seems about… 5 o' clockish? Mmm… Think year 2012, September 22," the Doctor estimated using his Timelord senses. Amy went to confirm it by picking up the newspaper lying on the bench near her. "September 20, 2012. Not bad Doctor," she said impressed by his intuitions.

Rory was appreciating the foggy skies of London until he noticed something odd about it, squinting his eyes to have a closer look. He realised more of the odd flying things began to appear through the clouds.

"Hey Doctor… What's that up there?" Rory asked while pointing up to the sky.

"Hmm?" the Doctor twirled around and followed the direction to where he was pointing. He immediately grimaced when he recognised the flying objects.

"That's a zeppelin Rory," Doctor said seriously. He spun back to glare at Amy. She was taken aback with the Doctor shooting darts at her, gesturing her hands up in denying any involvement as to why there were flying zeppelins. "Woah woah, I admit I dabbled a bit with the TARDIS but I definitely did not have anything to do with those things," she said defensively.

"We're not supposed to be here," the Doctor glowered. "Amy this is Pete's world. A parallel universe. A crack in time. Do you know what this means?"

"Something about the universe collapsing or so?"

"Amy I can't keep hopping to different worlds, it'll be worse than that! Do you know how risky that act was? The entire universe would be completely destroyed because of us coming here!"

Amy rolled her eyes at the Doctor dramatizing over the '_it's the end of the world, boohoo!'_ dilemma, crossing her arms in the process. "I am doing you a favour Doctor."

He shook in utter disagreement; beginning to pace around in circles while calculating any more damage they could've done by risking their arrival there. He stopped and violently scratched his head from his frustration of their situation.

"Amy I'm being serious here! I shouldn't have told you about Rose. This is all too risky. We are bloody lucky to have made it safely without ripping a huge tear in the universe. And when I say the universe would collapse, I mean it really would. As in zap! Kaput! Completely gone."

Amy didn't budge, completely unaffected by the gravity of the situation. "So?"

The Doctor stopped wide-eyed by her reply. It was the exact same response Rose had given him when he said the same thing to her. Memories of Bad Wolf bay flooded in his mind, how her tears escaped with the belief that the Doctor wouldn't give a damn if the universe was devoured because all that mattered was that the two of them would remain together. He closed his mouth and looked away from Amy.

She felt that somehow she had relieved a memory of his and it was a start. Amy walked up to the Doctor and took both of his hands in her, giving it a gentle squeeze before she spoke. "Doctor, you should never leave things unfinished. You never leave a planet without making sure everyone is all right and nothing would come in harm's way, yeah? A meta-crisis or clone or whatever you call it is not a _proper_ conclusion. I'm not telling you to kidnap her and drag her back with us but at least I'm asking you to confront her, properly this time. In fact I'm pretty sure she would be so happy to see you again, it's been years hasn't it? It's always good to visit your friends once in a while. Trust me on this, okay?"

The Doctor stared down at Amy, studying her face as she held his hands tighter. He could see it. See only reassurance and that everything was going to be OKAY. He let out a sigh. "B-but, what if she doesn't like this new new new new new new new new new new new me?"

Amy laughed aloud relieved to hear that the Doctor had finally accepted the situation and decided to go along with it. "What, are you kidding me? Bowties are cool! She's going to love it!" She beamed excitedly.

"Of course bowties are cool!" he agreed as energetically. "Well, alright then. I better be off then. I'll try not to take too long. I'll be back around let saaaay, midnight. Sounds good?"

Amy nodded cheerfully, reaching up to give the Doctor a warm hug that he happily accepted. "Alright then Doctor, good luck!"

The Doctor released Amy and he prepared to head out. "Alright Ponds, don't go venturing out too far alright? It may be the same London to you but I don't want you crossing paths with your parallel selves or else you'll cause a nasty paradox and believe me when I say fixing that issue is quite a pain in the arse," he warned, earning an obedient nod from the both of them.

"Good. Off I go then!" the Doctor exclaimed, walking off and disappearing into the city.

"Shall we get going too?" Rory asked quite eagerly to explore as well.

"Oh don't be daft Rory, we still got a lot cleaning to do," she reminded him.

Rory frowned at the dullness of simply doing chores and room clearances. Amy noticed her husband's disappointment and approached him, with a devilish grin creeping on her face. She whispered into his ears huskily. "You always told me you wanted to try the console room, so why don't we while have the _whole_ TARDIS to ourselves?"

Amy laughed when Rory immediately grabbed her wrist and leaded her back into the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor had completely forgotten that the Tylers no longer lived in the Powell Estate he once almost considered home before. He reminisced at the memories during his 9th incarnation on how Jackie suspected him to be a very suspicious bloke—how he simply appeared from the middle of nowhere and '_kidnapped'_ Rose away from her and then off to his blue box travelling out to universe. Then in his 10th incarnation, she was at least less reluctant of his presence as compared to before and the Doctor felt that she had accepted him in way. But that certainly didn't keep her from holding back her infamous Jackie Tyler slap.

He shivered at the memory.

Then he started reconsidering whether he should actually visit them knowing that if Jackie found out he was the Doctor he would earn a one-way ticket to another regeneration and he was quite comfortable with his current body so maybe avoiding Jackie was a better idea right now. The Doctor also assumed that Rose wouldn't be home on a Tuesday afternoon either. It was reaching sunset but it was possible that Rose could be eating outside or simply having a drink at a café.

Without him realising, his feet had already moved on their own and when they had stopped, he looked up. The Doctor was standing in front of a bar called '_Blue Jeans_'. He had no idea how he'd ended up here but if his Timelord senses lead him at this place, then it was worth a shot checking it out.

The Doctor entered the dim-lit room, examining the bar as he did. It wasn't entirely crowded nor was it empty but the atmosphere was relaxed, like something you'd expect from a Jazz bar. His eyes roamed around and froze like a predator would when he spotted his one and only prey. Although he felt more like the prey this time.

There she was, sitting at the bar counter, her chest leaning forward while her arms propped up, her body forming an '_s_' posture that sent the Doctor chills down his spine.

However she was enitrely different—_well_, different in a good way. A very very very good way. She wasn't wearing her typical attire of a t-shirt and denim jeans but instead she wore a navy satin-like peplum pencil dress. It fitted her so well that the Doctor wished he could've seen her wear this kind of apparel more often. The way how the dress hugged and accentuated her curves and the V-neckline exposing a little bit of her cleavage made her appeal a hundred times more sexy. But with more studying, the Doctor realised that Rose had lost a lot of weight; her cheeks hollow and her arms and legs slimmer. It was an obscure makeover the Doctor couldn't have ever imagined but he suspected that her change wasn't because of a good reason. _Well yes,_ the Doctor understood that this was a 25 year old Rose, all grown up and matured and _utterly gorgeous_ but he wouldn't mind if he still had his cute, all plump and full of Rose Tyler.

And suddenly, he felt extremely nervous.

He adjusted his bowtie over three times as if it was the only thing Rose would stare at, then his tweed. He glanced around hastily and grabbed the tray the waitress was holding and used it as a mirror to check his hair. He was surprised to see a Lego piece still stuck to his hair and quickly discarded it.

When the Doctor had finished checking himself, his eyes went back to the female at hand.

And he forgot why was he here again.

"Well, sir, if you'd return my tray, then I'd be more than happy to lead you to your seat," the waitress snapped while she aggressively snatched the tray back.

The Doctor was startled by her presence but quickly apologised for his behaviour. "Oh—uh sorry," he said sheepishly.

The shorter female rolled her eyes and then urged him to move. "She won't bite y'know. Buy her a drink or something and perhaps she'll take interest. Although with that look, I dunno," she shrugged.

"You know her?" he asked, ignoring her comment about his appearance.

"Sure yeah. Everyone knows her around here. If you're lucky, you might get away with two-hundred quid, but you better pull out a trump card to persuade her that well."

He didn't follow what the waitress was explaining but decided it was best to just talk to her. That was what his purpose was after all. "Right then, I guess I'll just, uh, move along then."

"Yes sir, I was hoping you would've done that ten minutes ago," she snorted, walking off to attend the other customers.

'_Really? I was staring for ten minutes?_' he thought half amused and embarrassed.

'_Alright Doctor, time to go talk to her already._' The Doctor flexed his arms and let a loud exhale then proceeded over to the bar counter.

He constantly reminded himself to act smooth and natural but had already failed when he accidentally knocked his elbow against Rose's. He quickly apologised and looked away, at anything but her.

"What can I get for you sir?" the bartender asked, cleaning the glasses as he looked up to the Doctor.

"I'll have a banana daiquiri thank you," he answered casually, still trying to avoid eye contact with the woman beside him.

Too bad for him she was already staring.

_Bugger_.

She let out a light giggle.

The Doctor suddenly felt horribly conscious.

"Fancy one as well?" The Doctor asked Rose nervously but she didn't seem to notice his struggle.

"No no, thank you but—I hate banana daiquiris," she replied sweetly.

He grimaced at the comment. '_But she used to love banana daiquiris! We used to travel worlds just to find the best one made._'

"I'm Rose," she introduced politely, stretching out a hand to greet him.

The Doctor accepted her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Rose, I'm the Doctor—"

_Blast!_ He was too accustomed introducing himself so casually he forgot that he wasn't supposed to reveal his identity to her. He had to think of something fast.

He was only drawing blanks.

_Oh Sod it all_.

"Pond!" he added hurriedly. "Doctor Pond."

She studied him momentarily with one brow raised. _Had she realised who he really was?_

She relaxed and smiled. "Nice to meet you too Doctor Pond."

When the Doctor noticed Rose looked slightly uncomfortable, he realised he was still holding her hand. He quickly withdrew it and blushed a little about how silly he felt.

'_Come on Doctor, you're a Timelord for Rassilon's sake! Man up a bit!_'

"So you have quite the profession eh? Must be quite tough," she said as the Doctor accepted the banana daiquiri from the bartender.

"You could say that. Could be fun at times though," he replied.

"_Fun_…? Cutting up cadavers and playing around with intestines or something equally morbid is fun?"

"W-what? _No, no_! More like the adventure of saving lives I suppose," he grinned sheepishly. Rose looked amused.

"What about you, what do you do Rose?"

All of a sudden, Rose's expression had changed completely, her eyes becoming hazy and her lips curled into a lewd smirk, the Doctor felt his hearts pulse a hundred times faster. She gently took the daiquiri off the Doctor's hand and placed it on the table, sliding off the barstool and entranced him with her suggestion.

"Follow me and I'll show you."

* * *

The Doctor's eyes were glued onto the fingers with navy-painted nail polish entwined in his. It had felt like centuries when he last felt the warm and comforting fingers of Rose Tyler's. Memories of their adventure washed through him as he continued to stare.

He wasn't even paying attention when Rose had stopped, resulting into him bumping into her.

She tripped and nearly stumbled down onto the floor but the Doctor instinctively caught her before she lost her balance, her hands grabbing onto the Doctor's arms for support.

"You okay Rose?"

"Yeah, yeah fine. Thank you," she replied.

The Doctor was about to let her go but his peripheral vision betrayed him when he caught sight of Rose's cleavage and he felt like he was obscenely staring at it. His mind went blank for the second time.

Rose had noticed his ogling that she gave him a sly grin, twirling around to cut his view, taking out the key and then inserting it into the key slot.

The Doctor finally took the initiative to look around. At first he presumed they were back at Powell estate but the walls were covered in rich mahogany wood and velvet curtains draping by the windows. He also knew it wasn't Pete's mansion because of the interior indifference and then he deduced that it was most likely a hotel.

Rose took his hand and lead him in the room while the Doctor continued to remain deep in thought.

The Doctor was suddenly worrying if Rose no longer lived in Pete's mansion because something terribly had gone wrong and she was now living in a hotel room but his train of thought completely dissipated when his mouth was suddenly occupied by an intruder's.

The Doctor's mind had suddenly turned into a burning village with people hysterically running around like headless chickens when he was trying to process what he couldn't believe.

Rose was kissing him. Rose was _kissing_ him. Rose was _**kissing**_ _him_.

The Doctor groaned helplessly when Rose had pushed the both of them against the door, grinding her body on his. The moment the Doctor had parted his mouth, Rose had immediately invaded it, her tongue pressing the tip of his.

Thank god he had a second heart because he was sure the first one had stopped working.

He cursed his body when it was betraying his mind. One hand snaked to cup the back of Rose's head, while the other crept to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

She let out a soft whimper, sucking his lower lip in approval. He could feel his knees going weak; thankful there was still a wall he could concentrate his balance on.

The Doctor forced every last force he could muster and pushed them apart, inhaling all the oxygen he forgot to intake.

He looked down at his pursuer, his breath hitching at the sight. Her hair was disarrayed (thanks to him), her pupils dilated and her eyes lingering on his lips and he was _oh so_ very much tempted to throw all logic out the window and simply continue to snog the life out of her.

Rose deciphered that particular thought and was about to resume their session but the Doctor held her back again. This time Rose looked annoyed.

"Rose, please we need to talk," he pleaded while guiding her to the edge of the bed in the room. When they both sat down, the Doctor shifted his body to face her and so did she.

He didn't have the coherent words to explain what he wanted to say so all that came out was, "We only just met."

Rose stared at the Doctor with her mouth agape before she burst into laughter.

The Doctor honestly didn't understand what was going on anymore.

Rose composed herself, leaning on the Doctors arm as she wiped a tear off her face.

"Oh Doctor Pond, please don't tell me you're going to say this is your first time doing this kind of thing."

He blinked, unsure on what exactly she was referring to—snogging her or snogging in general. He wouldn't want to explain the first option had already happened a couple of times through very odd circumstances.

"Oh you poor thing. Did you not know I was a call girl?" she giggled, patting his head lightly as if he was some little boy.

He frowned, all signs of disapproval plastered on his face. "You do _what_? You're an _**escort**_?"

"Yup," she replied, popping the 'p' as what his previous incarnation used to do. He was slightly distracted by that response.

Nonetheless, the Doctor shook his head, completely horrified by her new profession, wondering what had happened to her. Jackie would never have approved this. He thought the makeover was odd but this was beyond incomprehensible.

The Doctor searched everywhere in the room to find something that would help him, then shoving his hand into his '_it's-bigger-on-the-inside_' tweed pocket and grabbed a chunk of notes then pulling it out.

"Here, would this be enough? Wait—_no_, I'm not asking to do anything like that, _no no _I mean what I want to ask is if you could exchange some information about yourself instead of anything physical, not that I'm saying you're not attractive, you're _gorgeous_ in fact but I think its really best if we could just get to know each other. After all—"

"Doctor Pond you're babbling," she cut in.

"Oh, right. Yes ha ha, I do that sometimes," he replied weakly.

Rose glanced at the cash the Doctor was holding and then all signs of her sneaky attempt to seduce him vanished. She slumped on the bed and dropped her head down, shaking it.

"No it's alright, keep your money. I don't really want it anyway. I guess you have the right to ask me that since I harassed you without your acknowledgement."

The Doctor felt his smile drop down when he watched Rose sulk, his hand subconsciously reaching over to place it on hers.

"Ah, well… Where do I begin?" she glanced up while chuckling almost sadly.

"Don't you have a family? A lover or husband perhaps?" the Doctor swallowed, knowing he wouldn't really like to know the answer to the latter, but he needed to nonetheless.

"I did have someone I once I truly loved. We were travelling together you see," she began, checking the Doctor if he was listening, his eyes staring intently at her proved that he was. "I used to have a dull, boring life way back, but then he came along and showed me the stars—figuratively of course," she lied but the Doctor knew exactly what story Rose was telling. "It was the best thing that ever happened to me. But not all things last in happiness, yeah? After a while, we were separated for a really long time and I felt at complete loss. But then one day he returned, only things were much more complicated and then he left me with his '_twin brother'_—I know, I know, it sounds terribly wrong to end up with his brother. Even I thought it was preposterous but it was… _complicated_, beyond explanation." The Doctor nodded showing no signs of disgust.

"At first I was reluctant because it was like a substitute of him but he was just, doing everything for me. Despite the fact that I shouted or threw a tantrum at him, he'd only stay quiet and accept it, as if blaming himself for it," she choked, the thought of how horrible she was to him hit her hard from the guilt. "But as time passed by, I realised I was falling for him and then we were finally together. Eventually he proposed to me and I thought it was a tad bit hilarious because he never really was the domestic type, and there he was, asking me to live in a house, have children and grow old together," she chuckled, with the Doctor joining her as well, imagining himself in such a domestic life and it really was a bit ridiculous.

However her smile faded and her face saddened. "It was only a few weeks before the wedding and then we had this huge fight because he thought I still loved his twin. I was so fed up with him always being so possessive and for not trusting me. It was a wrong time to give some space from each other at that point but it only seemed the right thing to do. He left to a join an expedition in his work and… he never came back."

Rose's lips trembled but she refused to shed another tear since she had wasted too much time in her life crying over it. She had to move on. "I hated his brother. It was because of him I'm in this mess. First I lose the first man that meant the universe to me and then I lose the second equally as bad. I've lost everything I loved so dearly that I despised the man who started it, and that's why I began this job because I knew never in his life would he wish I'd do something like this…Yeah, I know it's pathetic but I was just lost in this world, with no purpose in life anymore."

The Doctor stared in utter shock, the pit of his stomach churning in guilt. He swallowed down hard whatever bile was trying to rise up.

"I'm so, so sorry."

Rose patted her cheeks to shoo away all the depressing emotions. "No it's fine. Actually I shouldn't say it was his brother's fault. It's so wrong of me to blame him and I know if I told him the same thing I told you, he'd blame himself even it isn't fault. He does that y'know. Takes the pain of the world and holds the weight of it on his shoulders. Alone."

Rose knew her all too well and all the Doctor wanted to do was just to hug her and take all the angst she endured far too long.

His body remained still.

"Rose," he said, his voice low and husky.

She raised her head and looked directly into his eyes, the first time they had made direct contact, brown clashing with green.

"Do you still love him? After leaving you with his twin, despite all that?"

The rims of her eyes grew red and he could tell she was on the verge of tears, her irises glistening from the tears welling up.

"Always."

The whole world, universe and time stopped at that moment and the Doctor had completely surrendered as he leaned in and captured her lips, his hearts melting into a heap of puddle.

Rose was startled by his sudden approach but she was gradually swept away by his soft lips brushing against hers. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck and closed her eyes, succumbing to the euphoria she was in. He tilted his head and probed her lips, hungry to touch every part of her. After all of those years holding back, he was finally letting everything go and the need for her was overwhelming. She parted her lips and allowed the Doctor to enter, the Doctor not letting another second pass. Rose muffled out a moan of approval, excitement pooling below her with the Doctor becoming so dominant. He gently pushed her down against the soft duvet and released his lips from her, both catching their breaths from the ecstatic bliss they were in. He leaned his forehead against hers, cupping both cheeks in his hands.

"What happened to '_we've only just met_'?" Rose teased, lightly running her fingers up and down his back, feeling the textures of his tweed.

"Ah." He hadn't considered that. "Right—_oh_ I didn't mean to—" the Doctor panicked at his irrational approach on her but Rose placed a finger on his lips to cut him off.

"Shh… Don't say you're sorry 'cause I'm not," she leered dangerously, the Doctor swallowing nervously.

"_Oh Rose,_ you are so beautiful," he whispered breathlessly. She blushed and suddenly felt shy towards this stranger. Although she had this tiny feeling like she had known him for so long.

"Have we met?" she asked curiously while she comfortably rubbed her cheeks into the Doctor's palm.

"Maybe," he half-shrugged, loving the way Rose's soft skin moved against his hand.

She stopped and frowned."…Are you a stalker?"

The Doctor blinked. "Do you have a lot of stalkers?"

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. "Does that make you my first?"

"Would that make you happy?"

"_Maaaaybe_. Depends if he likes to dance."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Dancing? Oh I love dancing. Especially on weddings. Dancing on weddings is cool," he beamed.

Rose couldn't help giggling at how innocent the man above her was that she decided it was her turn to take control.

"No Doctor, I mean to say—" she rolled them over, her on top of him, "—if you like to—" she straddled onto his hips and grinded against him to show what she was really implying "—_dance_."

The Doctor was a genius. He could recite quantum mechanics and general relativity of string theory backwards while being chased by a horde of Daleks but at this moment, his brain capacity exploded with Rose, _his Rose_, rocking her pelvic against his that trying to calculate basic maths was nearly impossible with Rose being so damn erotic.

Rose witnessed the man below her turn into a glob of jelly with her ministrations and all the satisfaction was visible in her sly gin.

She leaned forward, earning another satisfactory sound from the Doctor, as she reached for his bowtie and fiddled with it.

"Are you a professor as well? This bowtie and tweed sure makes me wonder if you're some uni prof," she question while tugging it apart and tossing it away.

"Bowties are cool," he said automatically, eyes following Rose's hands as they lingered dangerously low.

Rose snickered while playing with the lapels of the Doctor's tweed. That needed to disappear pretty soon.

"Never said they weren't '_Professor_'," she teased.

"You make me sound like I'm some old pervert," the Doctor muttered.

"Oh I dunno, you could secretly be a 907 year old alien travelling in a blue box and saving the universe," she mocked cheekily.

"Oh psshht, _ha ha_, don't be absurd Rose, that's just ridiculous," he laughed nervously and then swallowing hard. His weak grin faded when he watched Rose studying him, as if she took consideration about what she had said.

"Doctor," she whispered, her eyes soft and pleading.

The Doctor wasn't sure whether she had found out or not but he couldn't care less anymore. He needed her and he needed her now.

He leaned up and devoured her lips the moment they met. Rose felt her pulse elevating as she began to desperately discard the blazer off the Doctor and the Doctor reaching behind to unzip her dress. He heard his tweed flying across the room and then hitting the vase on the table, toppling over and smashing onto the floor.

He didn't give a damn if a sudden alien invasion had occurred in their bedroom.

Rose removed the dress off her body, tossing it to join with the Doctor's clothing. When she returned her attention to the Doctor, she smirked at the Doctor's gaping mouth and leering eyes. She leaned forward to accentuate her breasts, hearing the Doctor make little apprehensive noises.

"Doctor Pond, eyes up here," Rose said. He jerked his head up and flashed an embarrassed grin.

Rose found the Doctor's constant gawking faces to be absolutely adorable but her patience was wearing thin and she could sense the Doctor was feeling the same way. She reached for his lips and nibbled lightly on it while she worked her way with the Doctor's dress shirt, hastily unbuttoning them and then pulling them off his shoulders.

This time it was her time to stare.

Her eyes roamed all over the Doctor's toned chest and she suddenly felt the urge to explore every inch of it, vigorously pushing his suspenders off. The Doctor growled, reaching for Rose's mouth, abruptly closing the space in between them and pressing their bodies together. She gasped but the Doctor wouldn't allow her to rest, stealing her lips again, exploring the caverns of her mouth.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and rhythmically rocked her hips against his. The Doctor suppressed a sigh, finally breaking away from her lips but continuing his exploration down to her neck, sucking and biting to leave evidence of his claim. He continued a trail of kisses, Rose rolling her head back, allowing him more access as he kissed the hollow of her collarbone. She entangled her fingers in his hair as she whimpered in pleasure.

The Doctor brushed his lips against her skin and then to the strap of her bra. He half opened his eyes and leaned back, wanting to ingest the beauty of Rose. She was wearing a navy quite similar to her dress, with laces on the hem and a small bow in the middle. It suited her so perfectly but he'd rather have it off rather than on, reaching behind to unclasp it.

"Feisty are we?" Rose said, adrenaline rushing through her.

She would never have the end of teasing him.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and removed the obstructive article, imitating Rose as he tossed it to their mini pile of discarded clothing. His head snapped back as Rose did the same with his pants, unbuckling his belt and tugging on the hem. His head swayed every time Rose's hand brushed across his semi-hard on and then he choked when he felt a hand wrapping around it.

"Oh my god Rose," he gasped helplessly. Rose slid her hand around his needy member, her ministrations throwing the Doctor over the edge.

He growled and leaned down to suck the lobe of her ear, earning a loud moan escaping from Rose's mouth.

'_So that's where her erogenous zone is,'_ he considered thoughtfully, deciding he was going to abuse that knowledge, biting and nibbling her ear.

Her hands were going weak with the Doctor consuming her in so much lust that she gasped her need for him.

"Doctor please, I don't think I can take this teasing any longer," she pleaded wantonly. The Doctor obliged without hesitation and reached down to the last piece of clothing barricaded her. Rose followed along, her hands impatiently tugging away the Doctor's briefs and pants. They both kicked off their shoes that it went flying to the lamp and knocking it over, the lights shutting off and leaving the room in a dimmer ambience. They both laughed momentarily before resuming their attention to each other.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and then pulled him back onto the bed, the Doctor finally pulling off her knickers and throwing it away in success. Rose eased herself into the comforter and the Doctor slid his arms under her back and embraced her, snuggling his head into the crook of her neck. She inhaled his smell and she had this uneasy feeling that his scent was so familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Rose," he mumbled into her neck, their bodies entwining together.

"You keep saying my name like it's a lifeline," she murmured back.

'_Because you are Rose_,' his mind automatically replied.

She exhaled and the Doctor decided not to prolong the anticipation any longer. He released her and placed both hands beside her head, hovering over her as he nudged her legs apart with his. She wrapped her legs around his hips and then she looked directly into the Doctor's glowing emerald eyes. He looked back at her, waiting for her approval and she nodded. He paused for a moment and then he finally eased himself inside her, rewarding himself with a long sigh from Rose's lips.

All of time has paused and the Doctor took every second of this moment and engraved it in his memory because he wouldn't be able live on if he realised all of this was simply a dream. He was inside Rose. He has every part of her and he wouldn't trade it for the universe to be the luckiest being alive.

The Doctor snapped back into reality and then he waited for Rose to adjust since she hadn't expected the Doctor to be so enormous. The Doctor slowly began to rock his hips, their movements melting into a synchronised choreography. Rose grabbed the Doctor's head and crushed her already swollen lips to his. He responded quickly, sucking the breath out of Rose as he continued to move in and out of her, his pace quickening.

She broke away and let out a wanton whimper, her veins pulsing blood vigorously. The Doctor leaned down and fervently planted kisses on the centre of her chest and sweeped down to one of her breasts and sucked it. She let out a loud cry and sweat began to trickle down her temples, her body in so much heat. The Doctor felt his own body increase in temperature, his movements accelerating and Rose's moans increasing.

The Doctor continued to nip on Rose's breast, growling as he felt his need for Rose, everything of her consuming him. He withdrew his lips from her swollen skin and Rose pulled him back up to kiss him once more. His strides were no longer gentle. They were rough, hard and desperate and he could tell Rose felt exactly the same. He pounded into her like it was the end of his life. She fiercely clawed the Doctor's back, her chest heaving from the oxygen she was forgetting to breathe, holding onto him like no tomorrow.

"Rose, _oh my beautiful Rose_," the Doctor panted, resting his forehead on hers.

They were both at their limit and the Doctor tried to in all his strength to hold on for a little longer but the pleasure was engulfing him like wildfire. Rose felt the whole world spinning as she was thrown into sheer ecstasy. She barely managed to blurt her final words.

"Doctor!" she cried as the Doctor pummelled her with every last strength he had and then everything around him became a blur and Rose as clear as crystal as he climaxed. She cried in euphoria, her whole body shaking in pleasure. They both were so warped in their orgasm that the Doctor had fallen on top of her because his whole strength had given out.

Rose rested one hand on the Doctor's back as she tried to recompose her breathing patterns back to normal. The Doctor took a while until he pulled out and rolled off her, his body sprawled all over.

"Wow," Rose blinked, her chest rising rapidly. "That was… The best shag I've ever had in my life."

The Doctor suddenly felt a little egoistic, turning his head to face her. "Really? I'm that good?"

"Don't let it get to you," she said, shifting her entire body to face him.

The Doctor reached down to the comforter they had violently shoved off after their passionate lovemaking and pull it over them, Rose sliding closer to him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The Doctor reached to brush her hair away from her face. "What for?"

"For making me feel alive again."

The Doctor smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, her eyes drooping from the tiredness. "You're welcome."

She reached out to his chest and placed a hand over his heart. The Doctor placed his hand on top of hers and held it tightly to him.

At that moment, Rose could've sworn she felt two hearts beating, but sleep overpowered her suspicion and then she drifted off into deep  
slumber.

* * *

It was early in the morning but the sun was beginning to seep through the curtains. The Doctor in the end, was unable to sleep because he couldn't afford to miss savouring the moment of his Rose curled up to him, his arms wrapped protectively around her as he stroked her hair softly.

She began to stir when the Doctor leaned over to cover Rose's arm with the duvet. He glanced down and smiled as she slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Good morning," he murmured softly.

She closed her eyes and smiled happily back at him.

Until she shot her eyes open and screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked, immediately jumping out of the Doctor's arms.

The Doctor lurched over the bed and tumbled down to the floor.

"What's wrong Rose?" he asked panic-struck.

She shot out a shaky hand at the Doctor and screamed at him. "YOU… YOU RAT LYING BASTARD!"

"W-what?! What did I do—_oof_!"

Rose had thrown a pillow straight to his face. He was startled by how scary Rose's strength actually was.

"Hold on what do you mean—"

She threw another pillow at him that he quickly caught and covered his nether regions, suddenly feeling very conscious about his nakedness.

"Y-**YOU'RE THE DOCTOR**! AS IN, THE _DOCTOR_ WITH THE **BLOODY TARDIS**!"

Ah.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_!

He had completely forgotten about last night when he had grown curious about the situation between Rose and... the _other Doctor,_ that he decided to create a telepathic link just to have a small peek about what was really going on. On the other hand, he had completely forgotten to close the doors of his mind.

"Now hold on a tick Rose, I can explai—ACK!"

Rose had hurled herself at the Doctor, both of them rolling away from the bed. She was supposed to pin him down but they had only grinded at a very sensitive area, both of them moaning from the pressure. She snapped away from the lingering thoughts of having a round two of last night and did the one famous thing the one thing the Doctor feared the most.

_SLAP_!

The Doctor felt stars circling around him, thankful that he didn't jump two generations after that attack.

Rose panted from her daring move and then she quickly got off him, grabbing her clothes scattered around the floor and hastily put them back on.

"Rose wait! I swear I can explain!" he jumped up, quickly find his clothes as well to chase after her.

When he ran out of the hotel, he was barely lucky to have spotted her at the corner of the building far off. He swiftly pursued her, horror already filling his mind after he had committed such a stupid mistake.

"Rose wait, please wait!" he called out desperately. He was relieved that she finally stopped running.

"I have to go now," she said sternly as the Doctor stood behind her.

"But where to Rose?"

She turned around and the Doctor felt extremely nervous if she was going to say something hateful but instead, he gaped as he witnessed Rose make the most favourite habit the Doctor had ever loved about her.

She stuck out her tongue in between her teeth and grinned. "Where do you think? The TARDIS of course!"

At that moment, the Rose Tyler he once knew reappeared in front of him once again. His pink and yellow human was visible all over her that all he could do was grab her into a huge embrace and twirled her around.

He set her down, so relieved to know that despite everything, all was well.

"Rose I'm really sorry for not telling you about who I was, it was just… really difficult to tell you, I didn't know how you would react and I was afraid you would shun me away after all I have done to you," he admitted shamefully.

She shook her head. "Forget about it Doctor. I understand it wouldn't have been easy. I'm just glad to know that I get to see you again."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Weeeeell, I guess I could live with your tweed and bowtie fetish. Just please don't tell me it comes with a funny hat."

"Fezzes are just as cool as bowties," he said defensively.

She laughed and smiled delightedly at him.

His face softened at her cheerfulness that he took a step forward, closing in the gap between them.

"Rose listen up close because I'm not going to repeat this again," he said seriously but gently.

She looked up at him eagerly and then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Rose Tyler, _I love you_."

When he pulled back, he observed Rose's shocked face until she warmed up and grew a little teary-eyed.

"Quite right too," she replied impishly.

"_Aww_ really now Rose, you don't have to be that cruel—"

The Doctor couldn't continue because Rose had reached over and stole a kiss. He immediately pulled her back when she tried to break apart, melting their lips together. The breeze blew passed their skin but the sun warmed their bodies, the whole world being so perfect that the two of them couldn't be any happier.

The Doctor finally released her but his arms wrapped possessively around her. She reached up and poked him on the nose.

"Doctor as much as I want to continue snogging you in the middle of London until the sun sets, I'd really like to see the TARDIS, I just miss her so much!" she said excitedly.

"Well I hope you still have it in you because Rose, are you ready to run?" he challenged, releasing her then jumping and flexing a little as if he was pretending to prepare for a marathon.

"What are you kidding me?" she waggled her eyebrows, preparing her body into a running stance.

"Allonsy!" she shouted.

"Geronimo!" he called back.

Her excitement fell and then she slumped forward, staring lamely at the Doctor. "Really? Geronimo? Centuries old and you didn't come up with something as cool as Raxacoricofallapatorius?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes but he smiled again knowing Rose was only joking, reaching out to offer his hand which she took without hesitation, their hands perfectly fitting together.

And then they ran.

_**End**_.


End file.
